


Envy

by Silvertounge



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertounge/pseuds/Silvertounge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni's managed to keep her relationship with Steve running smoothly. During a routine fight with Loki things go south and life for Toni and Steve is about to change drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Science!

“So he socked you?” 

Toni rolled her eyes and swiveled her chair to face Bruce for what seemed like the millionth time in the past two minutes, “Not purposefully,” she held up her hand to cut him off before he went on another tirade about abuse, and not taking it, and blah blah blah, she’d stopped listening after the fifth cycle. “Look, I woke him up from a nightmare. One with a capital N,” Toni gave Bruce a pointed look, “Thor woke you up from a nightmare and you bro-fisted him through a wall. So in the grand scheme of things who has done more damage?”

Bruce had the grace to blush, before sliding his glasses farther up his face, “That’s….different. I just…” he looked at her imploringly, “Look Toni; this is the first non-toxic relationship you’ve ever been in by your own admission. I just don’t want you to let anything happen because you’re so desperate to keep him.”

She shook her head and turned back to her work, mixing chemicals carefully, for once thinking about what she was going to say before she blurted it out, “Look, I get that you’re worried,” she flipped him off when he gave an amused snort because, rude. “If Steve ever hit me on purpose I’d break his face. I took enough of that from Howard,” Toni gave him a falsely cheerful smile, “I won’t take it from Steve too. He’d also find himself a few inches…shorter.” She gave Bruce’s crotch a pointed look, and let loose a Cheshire grin when he crossed his legs defensively.

“Alright,” he held his hands up defensively and gave her a smile, “I needed to hear you say it,” he got up holding a small beaker between tongs. Bruce made a slow trek over to her work area, and leaned over her shoulder to pour his half of the mixture into hers slowly. This project was like… their baby of Science, and they were being extremely careful with every step of the process. They’d already fucked up three mixtures.

“You’re my friend Toni, but for a genius you have an astounding lack of common sense, I fell lik I have to check in on you.” 

“I didn’t know you cared,” she glared at him playfully, letting him press closer to make sure the mixture was perfect, “That’s what Steve is for. He has more common sense than anyone should know what to do with.” They laughed quietly, and looked up as the doors to the lap opened with a small whoosh.

“Toni I…..” Steve’s voice trailed off slowly, “What are you…..doing?” Steve’s voice was heavy with something Toni couldn’t place, and she waited until the mixture was finished before moving away from Bruce and turning to smile at Steve. 

“Playing with acids.” Blue eyes looked at the mixture with worry, “It’s totally safe I promise. We’re trying to create a toolie thingie for my suit; it’ll break through rubble and debris without burning the hell out of anyone.”

“Oh,” he still sounded a bit odd, Toni watched as he crossed the room purposefully, before kissing her soundly, holding her face in his hands firmly, all the while being careful not to hurt her with his super strength.

Toni sighed happily, while firmly denying that she had ever made such a girly sound. She curled her fingers in his golden hair contently, and let his lips slide over hers firmly. Something about the kiss seemed….off, but she pushed it to the back of her mind, and just enjoyed being surrounded by her super soldier. 

They continued on for a few seconds before Bruce cleared his throat pointedly. Toni smirked and pulled back slowly without breaking her hold on Steve’s hair. Steve’s face had turned the most adorable, shade of red, and a delicious tremor went down her spine at the sight of his thoroughly kissed lips. She let go of him slowly and smirked, “God bless America.”

Steve gave her a reproachful look, but refrained from commenting, it wouldn’t do him much good anyway. “I was wondering if you wanted to come watch a movie with me, it’s something about these tiny robots in space and they’re trying to fix earth.”

“Uhhh…” Toni tried to think of what movies fit into that category, “Wall-E?” Toni smiled softly when he nodded, leave it to Steve to get entranced by Disney movies, “I’d like to,” she gestured toward her work, “but I can’t leave this right now. My science buddy here is good, but It takes a touch of,” she popped an invisible collar, “true genius to finish a project like this.”

Steve was about to say something, when a paper airplane zoomed by, and hit Toni lightly on the head, “I resent that,” Bruce gave her a mischievous look and began building another plane.

“You would,” she turned and threw the plane, in ball form, back at Bruce, “You’re just mad because you’re the dumber science buddy.”

They threw paper at each other for a few seconds, before Toni turned back to talk to Steve, “but if you give me an hour I……” she trailed off and looked at the empty spot next to her curiously. When had Steve left? “Guess he really wanted to watch that movie.”

Toni shook her head a bit, and let it fall from her thoughts easily. There was science to commit, and she didn’t have time to worry about Disney movies. Steve could entertain himself for a few hours. 

She stared at the acid silently, before an idea began to slowly form in her mind. If they could use the molecules in rubble and metal to make an acid that only burned those specific molecules…why couldn’t they make an acid that could only burn a group of living things? More specifically a homicidal dick with antlers?

“Hey Bruce,” she motioned him over pensively, “I got a question for you. Kinda along the lines of a moral standpoint.”

He swiveled over carefully and gave her a confused look, “Moral?”

Toni nodded and stared at the acid, “How…bad? I guess… would it be to make an acid which only burnt an Asguardian?”

“Thor ate all the pop tarts again didn’t he?”

“What…no… I didn’t mean Thor. I meant antlers. How morally crooked would it be, to make an acid that burns only Asguardians, specifically to use it on Loki?”

Bruce looked at her thoughtfully before answering slowly, “Well…it’s not exactly…right I guess. But it’s not the worst thing you could do assuming you’re only using it to disable him. Not kill. Kill would be,” he pushed his glasses up and looked at her, “really bad. You’d essentially be burning him to death if that was your plan.” Bruce looked at her curiously, “How would you get it to burn like that though?”

“We’d need to use Thor’s blood, isolate what makes him….Thor. Then take that part of his DNA and find the specific Asguardian things.”

“This is assuming he lets you do this. You know how he feels about Loki,” they both though back to the adopted speech, “I don’t think he’ll take too kindly to the idea.”

“I’m not going to make a lot. Just…one vial should do. And I’m not gonna kill antlers, just hurt him. It’s really no worse than blasting him with cannons, and throwing a metal shield at him.”

Bruce nodded slowly, “The only thing is he’s not full Asguardian right? Thor said he’s a frost giant, so at best the acid would only irritate him.”

Toni stood up stiffly and cracked her back, “Worth a shot. Anything we got over him is good in my book.”

“Alright, you get to talk to Thor about this; I’m done punching him through walls.”

Toni laughed and walked out of her lab confidently. This would be an easy task, once she convinced Thor she had no intentions, at least not too many, of killing Loki he’d go with it. She strode into the elevator and waited for it to take her to the common floor; it’s usually where the pop tart thief….god of thunder was located. Well that and in bed with Jane, but Toni tried not to think about that and her depressing lack of a sex life. 

Which honestly wasn’t too depressing, because she enjoyed being around Steve. To be honest she’d never brought the topic of sex up around him, and was starting to think she might subtly push for some more risqué activities, because it really wouldn’t do to be outdone in the sex department by Thor. 

She strode out of the elevator and looked around curiously, where was he?

“Toni!” She turned to see Steve sitting on the couch grinning brightly at her. Wall-e was playing on the TV in front of him, “Did you come to watch…”

Toni waved him off impatiently, “Not now,” she didn’t have time for him right now, “where’s Thor?”

She missed the hurt look that flashed across his face, before he turned back to the TV, almost sullenly, “I don’t know.”

She shook her head, dismissing him from her line of thought. She was on a mission. She would find Thor, or she’d tear down this building looking for him. “Jarvis!”

“Miss Stark?”

“Where’s Thor?” She waited, all of five seconds, impatiently for Jarvis to locate the suddenly elusive god of thunder.

“He’s in his room Miss. Stark.”

“Is he decent?” No way in hell was she walking in on him and Jane…..again….for the tenth time.

“He seems to have just finished a shower, he should be somewhat dressed.”

“Good enough,” she strode toward the elevator with purpose, but was stopped by Steve’s voice.

“Toni!” He scrambled toward her, movie completely forgotten, “Jarvis said he just finished a shower, for all you know he could be,” Steve looked like he swallowed something distasteful, “naked. Didn’t you ask Jarvis if he was decent?”

“Look babe,” she really didn’t have time for his 40’s sensibilities right now, she needed to commit science, “I’ve seen enough naked men in my life, what’s one more naked ass in my face?” She strode toward the elevator, completely missing the wounded look on Steve’s face, “Thor has something I need. I only asked because I’m tired of walking in on him and Jane.” 

She strode into the elevator and shut the doors on him soundly. A small part of her felt bad for ignoring Steve so much, especially since they’d been spending almost every minute together for the past few months. Hell they were actually sharing a room now, not that anything was going on, as much as she wished otherwise. They just curled up on her bed together, and slept. On really good nights they’d make-out. It made her feel a bit like a teenager again, but that was alright as long as Steve was comfortable. 

The elevators dinged softly for Thor’s floor and she strode down the hall, determined to convince Thor to go along with her plan, mentally making a note to set aside time tonight to watch Wall-E or whatever other Disney movie with Steve.


	2. Don't Assume

Toni was never ever going to venture onto Thor’s floor again…ever. Really, who the fuck left the door open when they were having sex?! Even she didn’t pull that shit, and when it came to sex if Toni Stark wouldn’t do it, it was probably for the best if no one else did either. It wasn’t too unreasonable to ask for closed doors around the tower.

She’d gotten her prize however, a small vial of Thor blood was clutched in her hand as she stalked toward her lab. God this idea had better pan out at least a bit, Toni was real goddamn tired of seeing naked Thor ass. Toni rubbed the back of her neck and flipped the vial absently, she’d get the sample in a fridge and find Steve. Now that her mind was off the one track rail of science she felt pretty terrible over how she acted earlier. She’d been a giant dick to hi, and all he’d wanted to do was watch a Disney movie. Toni fidgeted a bit, she couldn’t really blame him for getting a bit jealous either. She’d been heading to a room with a potentially naked literal god, and before that she’d basically been snuggling with Bruce. It was scientific cuddling but still, Toni knew how insecure Steve really was about things. She figured some part of him had never gotten past being a tiny little, asthmatic, art student. 

“Hey Jarivs?”

“Miss Stark?”

“We don’t have anything going on this weekend do we?” Brown eyes watched the numbers slowly light up toward her lab floor.

“This weekend is clear Miss. Stark.”

Toni nodded a bit, shoved the vial of blood in her pocket before pulling out her phone and typing furiously, “Have my jet ready for a flight to California. There’s this new art exhibit in Los Angeles that Steve would love,” god she hated art exhibits, but she’d taken Steve to a small one a few weeks back and he’d been over the moon. They were always stuck in the tower, and I would be a nice way to get away from everyone while simultaneously apologizing to her boyfriend for being a dick. 

“I shall have it ready by then Miss. Stark, is there anything else?”

“Yeah, book a really damn nice hotel. Like 50 stars nice, fancy room ocean view the whole package.”

“As you wish.”

Toni strode into her lab the second the doors opened, giddy about the prospect of telling Steve her plans for them. His blue eyes were going to light up and he was going to give her that blinding smile she loved so much. She was so lost in her mind that it took her a few moments to realize music was pouring softly through the speakers, Billie Holiday floated around her smoothly; she turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Steve was hunched over one of the tables, massive frame crammed onto one of her tiny lab stools working on a small project she’d given him to help catch him up with modern chemistry.

Steve wasn’t a stupid man by any means, and while she doubted he’d ever be at the same level as her and Bruce he was actually good at science. When she’d first met him Toni had though he was old fashioned through and through, technologically deficient, and just plain boring, until he started learning. Steve’s ability to learn and adapt astounded her, and while he was old fashioned about some things, he was a sarcastic little shit about others. Nothing was off limits to him, he was determined to catch up and learn about every little thing he was able. He even kept a notebook full of lists of things he needed to catch up on, and he went through those lists faster than Toni could help make them. 

A small smile curled across her face as she watched him silently. He’d obviously been working for a while, she could see the stiffness in his shoulders from being hunched, and his hair was messy from his habit of carding fingers through it when he was frustrated. 

“Are you going to talk to me or stare at me?” Steve didn’t look up at her, but he didn’t sound too angry….maybe just a bit annoyed? Though it could be from what he was working on. 

She dropped the vial from her pocket onto a table and strode toward him smiling. “I don’t know Spangles, you look awful cute playing scientist. I might only be able to stare.” she draped herself over his strong back and placed a soft kiss to his temple nuzzling her cheek against his slightly as she did, “What are you up to?”

“I’m working on the project you gave me,” strong fingers grasped one of her hands, and he placed a small kiss to the center of her palm with a short sight, “I have to admit Toni, you make this look a lot easier than it is.”

“I am pretty awesome,” Toni scooted a stool next to his, and sat practically leaning over him, “balancing equations?”

“Yup,” his pencil moved over the paper slowly and he let out a frustrated sound, “what am I doing wrong?”

“Oxygen is always O2 babe.”

“Always?”

“Mmmm.” Tan fingers took the pencil from his gently and fixed the equation for him, “Other than that you’re golden.” She looked over at him to see blue eyes staring at her with adoration and her stomach curled with guilt. Christ, she’d barely taken the time to do anything with him over the past few weeks and he still looked at her like she’d hung the stars in the sky.

“What’s that look Natasha?” Strong fingers spun into brown curls and massaged gently, “You’ve got that dark look on your face again,” he brushed his nose against hers softly before kissing the corner of her mouth, “talk to me.”

“I’m sorry.” Surprise filtered across his face and she felt like a grade A asshole. He shouldn’t be surprised when she apologized. The fact that he was so surprised showed just how much she sucked. Normal people weren’t so surprised when their partner apologized.

“Toni—”

She cut him off with a kiss, ran her fingers through his soft hair and draped herself against him, “I don’t mean to brush you off Steve. I just get so focused on things,” she buried her face in his shirt lightly and let the fabric muffle her voice, “I should’ve watched the movie with you.”

Strong arms curled around her tightly, she felt him press his cheek to the top of her head, “Toni, the only thing that really upset me was when you left to find Thor,” he held up his hand to stop her from interrupting, “Not because he was naked or because you left,” he shrugged a bit uncomfortably. “It made me a bit jealous but that’s not what you assumed. I could tell you just assumed I was upset because of my forties sensibilities,” he even used finger quotes.

She opened her mouth and snapped it shut right away, because to be honest that was exactly what she thought. 

He gave her a knowing nod and a hurt look, “Toni I was upset because I was jealous. I’ve never seen you anywhere near naked and you were going into a naked man’s room like it was nothing.”

Her mouth quirked up at the corners and she gave him a coy look, “Would you like to see me naked Cap?”

“Yes.”

His blunt response surprised her; she leaned back in her stool and stared up at him. He wasn’t even blushing, just dead serious. She felt her face heat up as she looked into smoldering blue eyes, “I just thought….”

He interrupted sharply, “You didn’t think Toni, just assumed. You assumed that I didn’t want you, just like I’m sure you’ve assumed I’m a virgin.”

“Ok whoa…time,” there were so many sexual revelations coming out of Steve’s mouth right now, and her brain had officially shut off.

“You never bothered to ask me,” his blue eyes were piercing and she could only gape at him like a fish, “we’d start something and before it got too heavy you’d pull away. At first I thought it was because you were nervous or trying to take things slow, but then I heard you talking with Clint. You just assumed I didn’t want to have sex with you Toni and that bugs me.”

“I…” Toni carded her hands through her messy hair, “Ok wow. I actually did not see this one coming.” She leaned forward, let her head rest on his shoulder with a groan, “I was trying to be nice,” she was practically whining, “You’re telling me that this entire time I could have been climbing you like a tree.”

Steve snorted and ran his hands up her back, “Maybe not the entire time, but most of it yes.”

“Goddamn it,” she groaned and hit his chest lightly in protest, “this is what I get for being gooood. I thought…” Toni bit her lip and kept her face hidden in his shoulder, “I thought you wouldn’t want to.”

“Toni I’m 97 not dead,” strong fingers tilted her head up and he kissed her soundly, “I’ve wanted you for such a long time Toni.”

“We’re so going to fix this, this weekend.”

Blonde brows crinkled, “This weekend?” He really was adorable when he was confused.

“Ok so,” she pulled herself into his lap excitedly, felt his arms tighten round her back to hold her in place, “there’s this art exhibit in LA this weekend right, and so I got us tickets. It’s some big deal black tie thing, and there’s this really great hotel we can stay in and everything.”

“You…” a wide smile broke his face and he pulsed her closer, “you got us tickets for an art event? Really?”

Toni smiled proudly, there was her sunny smile, “Yup. It’s my: I’m sorry I’m such a dick trip for you.”

Steve kissed her softly, lips roaming over hers gently, as she tangled her fingers in his silky blonde hair as best she could with it being so short. Toni pressed against him, no longer afraid of being so physical with him. She moaned softly as he took her apart with his mouth. The pace of their kiss picking up from soft to heated as his teeth dipped into the swell of her lip before soothing the pain with a light swipe of his tongue. 

His pupils had practically swallowed up all the bright blue of his eyes as he watched her pull his shirt up over his head before dipping down to press teasing kisses and bites along his strong jaw. His pulse jumped under her lips, and she took the opportunity to explore his warm skin. He was so pale against the tan of her skin, and he moaned so beautifully every time her nails caught in his skin, or her teeth scratched along his pulse. 

Before she could blink Steve had them up and was pressing her against a wall. Her legs wrapped around his hips instinctively, and she arched into his chest when he ground his hips against hers roughly before ridding her of her shirt. His broad hands roamed over her stomach, warm and rough against her skin. Deft fingers tugged at the hook of her bra questioningly, not moving an inch until Toni nodded her consent. 

The fabric was gone in a moment, Toni’s cheeks lit up under the intensity of Steve’s gaze. His fingers trailed along her collar softly, dipped into the valley between her breasts as his blue eyes watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. 

“Oh Toni….” His voice was so reverent; it felt like he was praying to her when his lips came to trail across the swell of her breast. His warm tongue dipped out to taste her skin making her writhe against him impatiently, as she worked a hand down his chest to tug at his pants.

Toni cried out when his lips closed around her nipple gently, she tugged at his pants, “Off?” She really should have been embarrassed that she was already reduced to monosyllables, but his tongue on her skin and the small nips and tugs he gave were driving her crazy. He artist finger’s found her other nipple and circled slowly before he brushed his thumb across it in the same rhythm he used to sweep his tongue across the other. 

“God Toni,” Steve moved back to hold her up with one arm, which was really damn hot, as he fumbled with the fastening of his jeans, “you’re so beautiful.” He smiled shyly, forehead coming to rest against hers as she cupped his jaw in her hands, “I really want to draw you like this.”

His lips brushed hers with every word, and their breath mingled around their heads, “Be my guest Steve,” the idea of his eyes on her skin, drawing her on paper while she wait for him made her deliciously hot. The idea that he wanted to draw her, like she was a piece of art, ugly reactor and all. 

Her fingers dipped into his open pants, and he groaned against her shoulder when her fingers skimmed across the base of his erection, teasing the sensitive skin before dipping in to cup him in her palm. She chuckled at the blush rising against his cheeks and nipped his ear playfully. 

“Still doing okay Captain?” Toni wrapped her fingers around him slowly, pumping her hand lazily as he strained against her with a low laugh.

“Yes ma’am,” cheeky little shit. His lips found their way back to her chest, and she bit back a gasp and did her best not to tighten her hand too much around him when he bit her nipple playfully before swirling his tongue around it expertly. 

Her thumb found its way across the slit, smoothing the slick fluid she found there around the sensitive head, giving her hand the lubrication it needed to glide over him easily. Steve wasn’t the least bit quiet, and it turned her on to know just how much he loved having his cock in her hand. Toni loved that Captain America, Steve fucking Rodgers was swearing and begging for her like her own little porn star. 

Toni let go, pushed against his chest lightly and smirked at the dazed confusion written across his face. “Put me down babe.”

He obeyed instantly, hands leaving her waist to hold her hips until she was firmly on the ground. Toni laughed at the disappointed look on his face, and pushed him against the wall this time. “Don’t look so sad Steve,” she sank to her knees in front of him, laughing as his eye widened comically, “I promise you this will be fun.”

She’d barely gotten the tip of his cock into her mouth when sirens went off around them. Literally. For a moment Toni thought that Fury had installed some kind of system to protect Cap’s innocence, when she realized that it was the alarm for the Avengers. She was on her feet instantly, Steve fixing himself with a muffled curse as she pulled her shirt on swiftly.

“Jarvis what the hell?”

“I’m sorry Miss. Stark, but S.H.E.I.L.D has informed that Loki has been causing problems downtown.”

Toni groaned and pointedly ignored Steve’s amused laughter, “Are you telling me I seriously just got cock blocked by antlers?!”

“I’m afraid so Miss. Stark.”

Toni growled and threatened everything in sight under her breath while snapping on her bracelets and summoning her suit to her. The familiar metal encased her and she glanced over to Steve, “I’ll go ahead and see what I can do.”

“Toni,” he grabbed the metal around her wrist gently, “be careful until we get there.”

She flipped her helmet up and kissed him quickly, “I will Steve.” Her suit launched her out into the sky and she headed toward downtown confidently, they’d get this whole thing taken care of quickly then she could finish what she’d started with Steve.


End file.
